


Gen' Russian!

by Heda_Alexa



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, If you like it i'll post more?, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Alexa/pseuds/Heda_Alexa
Summary: UH, Hey! I have no idea what i'm doing





	Gen' Russian!

**_Alexandra “Lexa”  Wolffsbane_ **

I don’t know how long I’ve been here, long enough I suppose that when the Entity drops me off in any arena I simply get to work on the closest generator. I can scarcely remember the taste of the salty ocean wind mixing with arid vodka on my tongue or the cool waves of serenity lapping at my feet as I watched the sunset. I often wonder if anyone in my family even realizes i’m gone, in fact, I can’t even remember the last time I felt like I mattered.

The closest thing I have to a family is this rag-tag group of survivors. I mean most of the survivors are pretty cool but it’s not the same. Jake and Nea are really standoffish so they ignore me most the time. David was very distrustful at first and used to leave me to die sometimes, but honestly I don’t blame him. No one likes being sacrificed, especially for someone you don’t know. Claudette and Dwight are truly nice and really tried to help me adapt to these conditions but they don’t put themselves first enough. There’s been countless times that they’ve been hooked because I was stupid enough to run right into the killer or try to save someone who leave me to die. To be fair though, the Wraith is pretty hard to see when he’s invisible. Also i’m pretty sure Meg and I are the youngest here. Meg is absolutely gorgeous but she would never bat an eye at me. After all, who has time to focus on relationships when you’re constantly having to run for your life? Besides, she’s probably straight as a nail. Just my luck.

Dwight and Claudette were talking of new killers about, something about a hunter and a twisted hunchback dude but I only seem to get stuck with the Trapper or Wraith. I honestly prefer the Wraith to the Trapper, I mean yeah the Wraith scares the crap out of me sometimes but he actually seems like he’s partly human. There’s been a few times he’s dropped me off by the hatch after killing everyone else. Maybe it’s out of pity but I feel like he’s trapped here just like I am, like we all are. The Trapper on the other hand is a little bitch. I think he has like a personal vendetta against me, for he’ll literally ignore all the other survivors in order to chase my ass and slash me with his stupid cleaver. I’d call it homophobia but I don’t see him chasing after David’s and Dwight’s gay asses. Apparently, one of the new killers uses hatchets and the other uses a chainsaw/hammer combo, but after getting cleaved and slashed with whatever the wraith uses, this will be refreshing. Well as refreshing as living in the Entity’s game can be. My vision fades to black and I know another round is starting and I’m partaking of course

“Come on Lexa” whispers Dwight as he shakes me. He looks rather worried and is looking all around. I snap out of my reverie and start following him to the nearby generator. Upon my approach, David throws in his two cents and scoffs “I’m surprised her russian ass hasn’t died yet”. Dwight gives David a warning look and looks apologetic towards me. I know that David is secretly a softie and has a soft spot for me since the “Bill” incident. He saves me more than other survivors (other than his man crush monday of course). I just shake my head at him while we continue to work upon this generator.  _ “Who’s the other survivor?”  _ I inquire. David just smirks at me while Dwight states it’s Meg.  _ “Fuck Off David” _ I say while glaring at him. Poor Dwight is absolutely oblivious and while trying to comprehend what’s happening, he accidentally makes the generator blow.

“SHIT!” yells David. Dwight looks like a kicked puppy and this generator is almost done but the killer is for sure going to head this way. So I decide to make an asinine decision,  _ “You hightail your gay asses out of here, I’ll finish the gen!”  _ I urge. Dwight looks like he’s going to argue but David grabs his arm and starts running. Not soon after, my heart starts to race and I know the killer is near, however, my ears also pick up on this beautiful melody filling the air. This generator is almost done but I cannot help wanting to go find whoever or whatever is creating that melody. Suddenly, I feel a body slam into mine and I almost scream until I realize it’s Meg. She slams me inside a locker and follows suit. God the space is cramped and our bodies are right on each other. “What… were.. you… doing?” she pants. I look at her confused and she rolls her eyes. “ You were walking towards the Huntress” she whispers.  _ “ Who?” _ I ask. Meg gives me an exasperated look and then an odd look crosses her face. “You’ve never faced her I take it? Well she’s vicious and won’t hesitate to kill you” she states. All the sudden the humming permeates the tension within the locker.. As I listen to the tune, it reminds me of the old russian lullaby my mother used to sing me. I feel Meg move closer to me while we hear the generator getting damaged and I feel blood rush to my cheeks. The humming fades away and Meg peeks out through the slats. “Come on!” she murmurs while opening the locker. We quickly head over to the generator and start working until we heard a loud scream pierce the air.  _ “Dwight!”  _ I utter. “David will get him” Meg replies. The generator starts with a raucous bang and my heart starts racing.  _ “Crap! She must be heading this way, what do we do?”  _ I sputter. I turn and Meg is already gone. Well now I can just wait to get axed or I can run. I choose the latter option and take off, and of course I trip on the pallet pieces laying here. As I fall, a hatchet whirls where my head was seconds ago and I about piss my pants. I scuttle on the ground for a few seconds before I get back up and take off towards the gas station. Have I mentioned I hate this place? As I crouch behind the counter I see the Huntress for the first time and my jaw almost drops down to the dusty ass floor. She’s fucking huge! Like her thighs could crush my head and the top of my head probably barely reaches her chest. Okay, the bunny mask is hella creepy but I’m more preoccupied on trying not to die, you stupid lesbian brain! She walks into the garage and I hear a curse and see her walk out carrying David over her shoulder. David and I make eye contact and his eyes look like they’re going to pop out of his head. He mouths at me to finish the generator and I slowly make my way there. As I finish this generator, I hear David’s hoarse scream and I bolt towards where the sound came from. As much as he gives me shit, he’s like a brother to me. A rude teasing brother but a brother no less. I probably should have thought that through but I can’t really turn back now since the Huntress spots me and heads my way. As she raises her arm to throw a hatchet, I duck behind the rusted truck. It grazes my left eyebrow and I peek up again. She’s ready to hit me again, so it seems she’s fixated on me. Hopefully Dwight is able to get his boyfriend off the hook while I stall. Blood is hindering my vision but my adrenaline is thumping in my ears as I jump over a pallet, only to see the Huntress heading off towards David and Dwight’s direction. Another generator goes off with a loud bang, meaning only two more to go. Good thing Meg’s working on them and i’m hoping David and Dwight can also help if I can distract and capture the Huntress’s sole attention.  _ “HEY!”  _ I yell. The Huntress spins around and throws a hatchet towards me, this time I let it hit me on my collarbone. I bite my cheek to hold in the scream as my bone snaps. If it means Dwight and David can heal and get away, i’ll take it. I swallow the coppery blood that fills my mouth.  Grunting and stumbling, I stand on shaky legs as she marches straight towards me. It’s almost like I’m watching myself in third person, my vision blurs in and out of focus as I start singing the lullaby stuck in my mind and hummed in the air. 

_ “ _ _ Bayu Bayushki Bayu _ __   
_ Do not lie down near the edge of the bed _ __   
_ The grey wolfy will come  _ __   
_ And grab you by your tiny side, He'll grab you by your tiny side _ __   
_ And drag you to the forest...  _ __   
_ Drag you to the forest... _ __   
_ Down under a willow shrub.  _ __   
_ Don't come round, wolfy, don't wake up our Masha. _ __   
_ Bayu Bayushki Bayu _ __   
_ Do not lie down near the edge of the bed _ __   
_ The grey wolfy will come _ __   
_ He'll grab you by your tiny side _ __   
_ And drag you to the forest...  _ _   
_ __ Drag you to the forest…”

As I fall on my face and smudge dirt on my face, the Huntress pauses a moment as if I smacked her with a pallet before she scoops me up in her arms. I cannot help but whimper as she adjusts her grip on me. I’m going to die this round. I know it and yet I can’t but let my mind wander. What was I thinking? I’m not the fucking skinny legend Laurie Strode. I’m the most sacrificed survivor here, I can't ever leave people behind. After all, I’m just some stupid teenager with a bleeding heart, but the Huntress’s grip… it’s surprising gentle and I cannot help but doze off due to the poison lacing the hatchet.


End file.
